1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for magnetic resonance imaging of a body placed in a stationary and substantially homogeneous main magnetic field, the method comprising
applying an excitation radio-frequency pulse (RF-pulse) for excitation of nuclear dipole moments in at least a portion of the body, followed by PA1 applying a plurality of refocusing RF-pulses separated by intervals, PA1 switching, during said intervals, a plurality of gradient magnetic fields including reversal of gradient magnetic fields, for generating a plurality of magnetic resonance signals in the excited portion, PA1 measuring signal samples of said magnetic resonance signals, and PA1 transforming said signal samples into an image. PA1 applying an excitation radio-frequency pulse (RF-pulse) for excitation of nuclear dipole moments in at least a portion of the body, followed by PA1 applying a plurality of refocusing RF-pulses separated by intervals, PA1 switching, during said intervals, a plurality of gradient magnetic fields including reversal of gradient magnetic fields, for generating a plurality of magnetic resonance signals in the excited portion, PA1 measuring signal samples of said magnetic resonance signals, and transforming said signal samples into an image. PA1 that signal samples measured at substantially identical values of a first parameter, of which a first disturbing effect is a function, are located in k-space having substantially the same value in a first coordinate of k-space, PA1 that signal samples measured at substantially identical values of a second parameter, of which a second disturbing effect is a function, are located in k-space having substantially the same value in a second coordinate of k-space and PA1 that signal samples measured at different values of said first and second parameter are located in k-space such that said parameters increase or decrease gradually or monotonically with said first and second coordinates, respectively. PA1 that signal samples measured at substantially identical values of a first parameter, of which a first disturbing effect is a function, are located in k-space having substantially the same value along a first coordinate of k-space, PA1 that signal samples measured at substantially identical values of a second parameter, of which a second disturbing effect is a function, are located in k-space having substantially the same value along a second coordinate of k-space and PA1 that signal samples measured at different values of said first and second parameter are located in k-space such that said parameters increase or decrease gradually or monotonically in the direction of said first and second coordinates, respectively.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for magnetic resonance imaging of a body placed in a stationary and substantially homogeneous main magnetic field according to such a method, the apparatus comprising means for establishing the main magnetic field, means for generating gradient magnetic fields superimposed upon the main magnetic field, means for radiating RF-pulses towards the body, control means for steering the generation of the gradient magnetic fields and the RF-pulses, and means for receiving and sampling magnetic resonance signals generated by sequences of RF-pulses and switched gradient magnetic fields, said control means being arranged for